


The Heart of an Soldier

by Wintergirl1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Hydra, James Buchanen Bucky Barnes, Love, Marvel - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintergirl1/pseuds/Wintergirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Carter wird bei Hydra ausgebildet um anscheinend die Welt vor den Avengers zu retten. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Partner dem Winter Soldier verbreiten sie Angst und Tod, doch von dem bekommen die beiden gar nichts mit. Sie haben nur ihre Mission vor Augen... Doch mit der Zeit verändert sich ihre Situation. Emily erinnert sich an Dinge, die sie eigentlich nicht wissen dürfte... Auch hat die Gefühle, welche verboten sind und sowieso nie erwiedert werden... Oder etwa doch?                                                                                   OCx Bucky Barnes alias Winter Soldier</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart of an Soldier

Hallo zusammen!  
Es freut mich das du die Geschichte geöffnet hast!  
Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir! Ich würde mich sehr über Rückmeldung freuen! Nun wünsche ich euch ganz viel Spass mit dem ersten Kapitel von ....  
The Wave of the Stars 

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-...-.- .-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.- .-.-.  
Erwachen 

"Agent Carter. Willkommen bei Hydra!",begrüßte mich ein Mann mit großen Brillengläsern und einem weißen Kittel. Ich blinzelte verwirrt und schaute die Personen im Raum fragend an.  
Wo war ich? Wer oder was war Hydra?

"Agent... An was erinnern sie sich noch?",fragte jemand. Ich überlegte, doch in meinem Kopf befand sich eine schwarze Leere. Ich wusste nichts mehr. Weder meinen Namen noch sonst irgendetwas.

"Ich weiß nicht... Es ist so schwarz...",flüsterte ich und schaute den Fremden an. Er hatte kurze schwarze Haare, einen Dreitagebart und sah eigentlich nicht sehr schlecht aus. Jedoch strahlte er eine Art Kälte aus welche mich beunruhigte. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte dem Brillengesicht zu und schien zufrieden mit meiner Antwort.

Ich schaute die Fremden im Raum interessiert an. Einpaar hatten Waffen in den Händen und alle trugen schwarze Westen. Wahrscheinlich Agents.  
Mir fiel ein, dass man mich vorher auch Agent nannte. Agent Carter... Eine Tür ging auf und ein älterer Mann betrat den Raum. Die Bewaffneten rächten sofort zu einer Linie zusammen und begrüßten ihn mit einem 'Heil Hydra'. Nach dieser ungewöhnlichen Begrüßung an den Fremden, welcher wahrscheinlich eine hohe Persönlichkeit ist, lief das Brillengesicht zu ihm.

"Mister Pierce... All ihre Werte sind stabil. Wir konnten ihr Gehirn erfolgreich manipulieren.", sprach er.  
Pierce nickte zufrieden, dann wandte er sich zu mir.

„Agent Carter... Es ehrt mich Sie in auf unserer Seite zu wissen. Vorallem in solch finsteren Zeiten wir heute, wo Bündnisse so wichtig sind. Wie Sie vielleicht mitbekamen macht S.H.I.E.L.D uns großen Ärger. Sie wollen uns vernichten, da wir Ihnen anscheinend im Wege stehen. Sie, Agent Carter, sind unsere letzte Hoffnung diesen Krieg zu gewinnen...", begann er, doch ich unterbrach ihn.

„Krieg? Was für einen Krieg und warum?",fragte ich sofort. Ich war verunsichert. Einerseits, weil ich mich an nichts erinnerte und anderseits, weil mir alles hier irgendwie merkwürdig vorkam... So nicht real...  
Pierce schmunzelte und er blickte mich nachdenklich an. Als wollte er mich auf eine Art scannen...

„Nun, S.H.I.E.L.D forderte uns heraus indem Sie anfing Superhelden zu machen. Somit wollen Sie der Welt Hoffnung machen. Es klappte und die Menschheit steht hinter ihnen, vergöttert sie... Überall Hinweise auf diese Avengers..."

„Wer sind die Avengers?",platzte es mir wieder raus.  
Pierce lachte.  
„Sie haben wohl ziemlich viel verpasst. Nun, die Avengers sind eine Gruppe mit den besten Superhelden. Unter ihnen befinden sich ein Mann mit einem Schild, welcher für das Volk von Amerika steht... Lächerlich, wenn Sie mich fragen... Dann gibt es noch diesen Mann im Roboteranzug, einen Bogenschütze, ein Gott und ein Mann welcher sich in ein riesiges grünes Monster verwandelt... Alles Zeitbomben um die Menschheit zu vernichten... Ah ja! Die Agentin, Black Widow gehört auch noch dazu...  
In der ganzen Euphorie merken die Menschen nicht mehr wer hier die richtigen Feinde sind... Denn die Avengers und S.H.I.E.L.D verbreiten Lügen das wir die Welt zerstören wollen. Völliger Mist! Wir wollen sie retten!"  
Er machte eine kurze Pause und gab mir somit die Zeit kurz über das Gesagte nachzudenken. Ich fand es einfach schlimm, was diese Avengers anstellten... Wie konnte man die Welt so betrügen!

„Jetzt, kommen Sie ins Spiel, Agent. Nun, wir haben einen Soldaten welcher Jahrelang seine Arbeit die Menschheit von unserer Arbeit zu überzeugen super gemacht hatte. Doch braucht er eine rechte Hand und die sollten Sie sein. Sie werden mit ihm trainieren und in ihren Missionen versuchen die Welt zu retten. Haben Sie dies verstanden?", wollte Pierce wissen.

Ich nickte. Meine Aufgabe klingte logisch ich war dabei, dies zu tun. Für die Menschheit zu kämpfen und später zu sterben, schien mir ein schöner Grund zusein.

„Wann fängt das Training an?",fragte ich ihn. Er lächelte und sah dabei so stolz aus wie ein Vater, welcher seinen Sohn zum ersten Mal laufen sah. Ein dummer Vergleich, doch es passte zu ihm. Er schien mir vertrauenswürdig.

„Genau so einen Agent brauchen wir! Man wird sie morgen früh wecken und zum Training begleiten. Rumlow, führen Sie Agent Carter morgen um 7 zum Frühstück und anschließend zum Training. Benachrichtigen die den Soldier.",befahl Pierce.

Rumlow, der schwarzhaarige, nickte und verschwand zur Tür. Pierce wendete sich wieder zu mir.

„Ich zeige Ihnen ihr Zimmer. Wenn Sie mir folgen würden?"  
Ich wollte aufstehen und merkte, dass ich noch an vielen Kabeln angeschlossen war. Diese wiederum an einem großen Gerät, auf wessen Monitoren man ein Gehirn erkannte. Mein Gehirn... Als die Forscher merkten, dass ich los sollte, löste man mich schnell von den Kabeln und sagte, ich sollte bei Schmerzen sofort hier herkommen.

Dann würde ich von Pierce zu meinem Zimmer geführt. Es war sehr klein. Nur ein winziges Bad grenzte an den Raum und im Zimmer selbst, war nur mein Bett und ein Schrank mit einer Kommode. Die Wände waren grau und kalt gestrichen und es war furchteinflössend. Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen hier zu leben, doch welche Wahl hatte ich schon.  
Ich bin hier um zu trainieren und Missionen zu schaffen, nicht um Ferien zu machen oder normal zu leben. Dies gab es hier nicht.Ich lief zum Schrank und öffnete ihn. Zu meinem Erstaunen, war er gefüllt mit Kleider in meiner Größe. Am meisten gab es Kampfanzüge, doch es war auch eine Jeans und ein Pullover und einen Traineranzug sowie ein Schlafanzug dabei.

In der Kommode fand ich dann Unterwäsche und Socken. Sowie eine kleine Schachtel aus dunklem Holz. Ich öffnete sie vorsichtig und fand eine Kette. Sie war klein, herzförmig und besaß in der Mitte einen kleinen Stein. Die Kette gefiel mir sehr, doch werde ich sie nicht oft tragen können, da man hier meistens in dem engen Kampfkleidung herum lief.  
Mich nervte es schon jetzt, diese Kleidung zu tragen. So Körperbetont... Da werden alle Männer einem nur auf das eine und nicht ins Gesicht schauen.

Aber, es war nun mal so. Ändern könnte ich nichts und das einzige war, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Ich kehrte zum Schrank zurück und nahm mir den Schlafanzug heraus. Ich war müde und wollte für morgen fit sein. Es war schließlich mein erster Trainingstag und ich wollte nicht, das der Soldier einen schlechten Eindruck von mir hatte.  
Schließlich wird er mein Partner sein. Meine rechte Hand... Ohne zuvor das Bad zu benutzen, legte ich mich in das kleine Bett. Es knarrte schrecklich in meinen Ohren. Wie alt dies alles hier wohl ist? Bevor ich noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, war ich eingeschlafen. 

Das letzte, an was ich mich noch erinnerte, war ein Gesicht, welches die Hand nach mir ausstreckte und schrie.

„Emily! Nein....!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen und herzlich willkommen zu meiner ersten Geschichte hier!  
> Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und würde mich sehr über Rückmeldung und Kritik freuen!  
> Lg


End file.
